


I Hired My husband An Escort

by Jessicanov201



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicanov201/pseuds/Jessicanov201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Cullen has a secret, so doesn’t her husband Edward. When Edward begins to change she wonderes if he has found someone else. She knows that she cannot lose her husband, for more than one reason. A friend recommends that she hire an escort to get the proof she needs. So will she get the answers she needs, or will she push her husband into the arms of another?</p><p>Rated for lemons, language, and future situations and lifestyles.</p><p>Story will contain adult themes, and ways of life. I do not agree with all that is written. Please remember this is just a fan fiction. I do not condone cheating or anything else unethical that may happen in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hired My husband An Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Edward will be an ass at times. We will hate him at times, but in the end we should all love him. The beginning of the story will hold some mystery but all answers will come. Rated for language, adult themes, and lemons.  
> Story will contain adult themes, and ways of life. I do not agree with all that is written. Please remember this is just a fan fiction. I do not condone cheating or anything else unethical that may happen in this story.  
> I own nothing but this amazing plot....

I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT

Chapter 1  
Mrs. Cullen’s POV

I first met my husband when I was 16. We were still in high school, but I knew, even then, that he was the man I would marry and grow old with. I was in luck too because my family loved him from the first time they met him. They were always interested in him and his family and supported our relationship from the beginning. He was my first of many things, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first lover. He was, and still is, my husband, my best friend. 

We first made love the night of high school graduation, and the day we graduated college was the day he proposed to me. It was perfect. He was on one knee, we were surrounded by roses, and he pledged his love to me. One year later, we were married. I have been Mrs. Edward Cullen for almost four years now.

Edward works long hours as a surgeon at the hospital; at 26, he is one of, if not, the youngest. He busted his ass and doubled, sometimes tripled, his class loads to get where he is today. I spend my days planning weddings. Some days we don’t get to see much of each other, but we find a way to make it work.

Life is perfect. Or at least it was. Edward has changed over the last few months. Do you know what it’s like to feel distant from the one man that vowed to love you no matter what? Well I do, and it sucks. I feel lost and alone. No matter how much I reach out to him, I fail. It feels like your senior year of high school when you find out your best friend since first grade has to move to another country. It hurts. 

He is distant, unattached, and I have no clue why. Some days we’re okay; I have a real smile on my face, and not the fake one I show the world I feel whole and complete. I do not need to air my dirty laundry to others, and in my line of work I need to be happy. I mean I do plan weddings every day. 

Some days, I begin to think we may be back on track. It doesn’t last. Soon, I go back to feeling empty inside; empty and alone. I love my husband deeply. Sadly though, I know that he is no longer in love with me.

 

This is the story of what happened when I decided to hire my husband an escort.


End file.
